They Don't Know About Us
by peblish
Summary: "Kau tahu kenapa sepertinya aku tidak pernah memperhatikan atau mempedulikanmu di atas stage? Di depan kamera? Di depan para fans?" / "Karena kau tidak mencintaiku?" / Daniel terkekeh. "Bodoh. Bukan itu jawabannya, Shorty." / WANNA ONE. NielWink. Kang Daniel x Park Jihoon. Mind to rnr? :3


_**They Don't Know About Us**_

.

Cast:

Park Jihoon

Kang Daniel

 _._

 _Hell yeah, my very first NielWink fic._

 _For your information, ff ini terinspirasi dari sebuah ff KrisHo yang udah cukup lama ada di ffn._

 _Selamat membaca dan jangan lupa tinggalkan review! ^^_

* * *

Jihoon mengernyitkan keningnya tidak nyaman saat seberkas cahaya jatuh mengenai matanya, sesaat setelah ia membuka kedua mata. Sambil mengerjapkan kedua matanya, lelaki mungil itu mencoba mengingat-ingat di manakah ia berada dan apa yang sedang ia lakukan sekarang. Beberapa detik kemudian, ia menghela nafas sambil mengusap-usap wajahnya dengan satu tangan. Jihoon ingat, semalam ia meminta izin kepada manajer _hyung_ untuk beristirahat selama sehari penuh di _dorm_ karena merasa tidak enak badan. Hanya dengan melihat wajah pucat dan mata sayunya pun manajer _hyung_ segera mengizinkan Jihoon mengambil libur selama satu hari dengan syarat Jihoon harus beristirahat penuh agar ia bisa kembali beraktivitas dengan membernya pada keesokkan harinya.

Jihoon kembali menghela nafas. Ia berguling ke sisi ranjangnya yang lain, hendak membenamkan wajahnya ke bantal lain yang ada di sana.

" _ **Sudah bangun?"**_

Jihoon terperanjat mendengar suara _husky_ yang menginterupsi keheningan dalam kamarnya itu. Rasanya tadi ia tertidur sendirian… _Sret_! Kedua mata bulan Jihoon membulat terkejut saat ia melihat sosok yang sedang bersimpuh di samping ranjangnya.

 **Kang** _ **frickin'**_ **Daniel.**

"A-apa yang…" Jihoon mencoba bangkit dari posisi berbaringnya, kemudian bergerak mundur, merapat ke dinding. "…Apa yang sedang _hyung_ lakukan di sini?!" Tanpa sadar, Jihoon bertanya setengah menjerit.

"Menunggumu..." Gumam Daniel ringan, sementara salah satu tangannya bergerak ke arah Jihoon. Menggunakan jari-jarinya untuk menyisiri rambut cokelat Jihoon yang menutupi dahinya ke belakang. "Sudah merasa baikan? Manajer _hyung_ bilang kau tidak enak badan, makanya aku—"

"La-lalu… _Schedule hyung_..?" Tanya Jihoon lagi. Beberapa saat yang lalu, ketika ia baru saja terbangun, Jihoon benar-benar tidak menyadari keberadaan siapapun di kamarnya. Lalu tiba-tiba saja—Daniel muncul di samping ranjangnya seperti hantu.

"Kenapa kau malah mengkhawatirkan _schedule_ -ku?" Kedua mata teduh Daniel menatap Jihoon dengan lembut. "Apa salah kalau aku menunggui **pacar** ku yang sedang sakit?"

 _Cesss…_ Kedua pipi gembil Jihoon bersemu merah mendengar ucapan Daniel. Jihoon mengangkat wajahnya takut-takut, kemudian mencoba menatap Daniel yang masih memandanginya. Daniel tersenyum semakin lebar, kemudian mengangguk-angguk kecil seakan ingin membuat Jihoon mempercayai ucapannya.

Menyebalkan. Selalu saja begitu. Daniel tidak pernah gagal membuat Jihoon selalu merasa seperti ini—berdebar, gugup, tapi juga senang, malu, bahagia, atau malah cemburu…

 _Oh. Benar juga. Cemburu…_

Seketika Jihoon mengingat alasan yang _sebenarnya_ —mengapa ia mengeluh tidak enak badan kepada manajer _hyung_ -nya.

" _Baby_?" Daniel meraih tangan Jihoon kemudian meremasnya. "Kenapa? Masih tidak enak badan? Tidur—"

Jihoon menyentakkan genggaman Daniel dari tangannya. "Pergi sana." Gumam Jihoon dingin, kemudian lelaki mungil itu kembali berbaring dengan posisi membelakangi Daniel.

Daniel mengerjapkan kedua matanya tidak percaya. _Park Jihoon-nya yang sangat imut dan menggemaskan ini baru saja_ _ **menolaknya**_ _mentah-mentah?_ " _Baby_ … _Wae?_ Kenapa..? Ada apa?" Daniel tidak mau kalah sebelum berperang. Ia segera bangkit dari posisi bersimpuhnya kemudian menyusul Jihoon berbaring di atas ranjang bertipe _single-bed_ tersebut. Dengan cekatan ia meraih pinggang Jihoon, memeluk tubuh mungil itu dari belakang, kemudian mempersempit jarak di antara mereka. Jihoon yang—uh, jelas saja ia kalah besar dari Daniel, tidak mampu berbuat apa-apa, hanya bisa mencoba melepaskan pelukan Daniel dari tubuhnya.

"Lepas." Gumam Jihoon ketus sambil bergerak-gerak gelisah dalam pelukan Daniel, mencoba melepaskan tubuh mungilnya dari jeratan lelaki itu. Tapi sia-sia saja. Daniel tidak goyah sedikitpun meskipun Jihoon bergerak-gerak seheboh apapun sampai ia kelelahan sendiri.

"Tidak akan kulepas sampai kau menjawab pertanyaanku." Daniel meletakkan dagunya di puncak kepala Jihoon, kemudian menghirup aroma stroberi yang menguar dari rambut cokelat lelaki mungil itu. Daniel sedikit melonggarkan pelukannya, kemudian membalikkan tubuh Jihoon secara paksa hingga Daniel bisa memandang wajah kesal Jihoon yang terlihat _sassy_ sekaligus menggemaskan saat sedang ngambek itu. Daniel sedikit merunduk, lalu mendekatkan wajahnya dengan wajah Jihoon hingga ujung hidung mereka saling bersentuhan. "Ada apa, hm?"

Jihoon yakin 100% bahwa saat ini wajahnya pasti memerah karena perlakuan Daniel. Jihoon mencoba menghindar, ia bergerak mundur perlahan-lahan sampai punggungnya menabrak dinding. _Dang._ Daniel bahkan sudah meletakkan tangannya menyentuh dinding di samping bahu Jihoon, mengunci lelaki mungil itu dalam pengawasannya. Jihoon sudah tidak bisa menghindar lagi.

Jihoon menghela nafasnya. Lagi. Kali ini ia mencoba menghindari tatapan Daniel.

Kemudian bergumam lirih.

"Aku kesal…" Kata-kata Jihoon terputus. Wajahnya kembali memerah saat ia memikirkan lanjutan kata-katanya. "… _Hyung_ selalu melakukan hal-hal yang membuatku cemburu."

Daniel mengerjapkan kedua matanya mendengar ucapan Jihoon.

 _Ia selalu melakukan hal-hal yang membuat Jihoon cemburu?_

"…Ma-maksudku… Semuanya… Hampir setiap saat _hyung_ selalu membuatku cemburu! Sejak kita masih di Produce 101 pun… _Hyung_ selalu bersama Seongwu _hyung_ … Saat kita sudah debut pun… Kamar di _dorm_ , _pairing match_ di Wanna One GO, _games-games_ di Wanna One Teamwork… Semuanya! Saat sedang di atas _stage_ pun… _Hyung_ nyaris tidak pernah memperhatikanku. Selalu saja sibuk dengan Seongwu _hyung_ atau yang lainnya… Membiarkanku hanya bisa menatap _hyung_ dari jauh dengan perasaanku yang terluka… Bahkan para fans pun…" Kata-kata Jihoon terputus, lagi. Jihoon sendiri tidak sadar pipinya sudah membasah akan air mata. Emosinya meluap, ia mencurahkan semua yang selama ini ia pendam sendirian. "…Bahkan para fans pun lebih suka OngNiel daripada… Daripada Daniel _hyung_ dengan Park Jihoon… Ugh, aku bahkan tidak tahu apa nama _pair_ yang tepat untuk kita berdua…"

"A-aku…" Dengan nafas tersengal, Jihoon kembali melanjutkan kata-katanya. "…Kalau sudah begini… A-aku mau putus sa—"

 _Slep._

Kata-kata Jihoon terhenti saat Daniel kembali menarik Jihoon ke dalam pelukannya.

"Kalau begitu…" Daniel berbisik dengan nada rendah tepat di telinga Jihoon, membuat darah Jihoon berdesir. "Maaf sudah membuatmu cemburu, Jihoonie…"

Jihoon terdiam. Sesekali isakannya masih terdengar. Nafasnya juga masih tersengal karena kelelahan setelah menangis heboh seperti itu.

Daniel sedikit melonggarkan pelukannya, kemudian menatap Jihoon dalam. "Kau tahu kenapa sepertinya aku tidak pernah memperhatikan atau mempedulikanmu di atas _stage_? Di depan kamera? Di depan para fans?"

Jihoon terdiam. Kemudian bergumam lirih. "Karena kau tidak mencintaiku?"

Daniel terkekeh, kemudian mengacak rambut Jihoon dengan mesra. "Bodoh. Bukan itu jawabannya, _Shorty_."

Jihoon mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal. "Lalu?"

" _Because they don't need to know about us._ " Daniel berbisik mesra di telinga Jihoon. "Apa semua orang harus tahu kalau aku mencintaimu? Tidak. Aku hanya perlu menunjukkan kepada dunia bahwa aku mencintaimu. Dan bagiku, duniaku adalah kau, Park Jihoon. Maka dari itu… Aku hanya menunjukkan cintaku kepadamu, _baby_."

Kedua pipi Jihoon kembali bersemu mendengar ucapan Daniel. Tapi ia masih tidak puas akan jawaban Daniel. "Tapi kenapa—"

"Lalu… Seongwu _hyung_? Jaehwan _hyung_? Daehwi? Jisung _hyung_? Semua orang yang kau katakan lebih dekat denganku daripada kau? Oh, Jihoonie, kita ber-11 adalah keluarga, kan? Dan… Kau tahu sendiri, waktu kita untuk bisa bersama-sama tidaklah banyak. Maka dari itu, aku mencoba sebisaku untuk selalu mengukir memori bersama mereka semua. Lagipula… Tidak bisakah kau lihat bahwa caraku mempedulikan mereka berbeda dengan caraku mempedulikanmu? Bagaimana caraku melihat mereka, berbeda dengan caraku melihatmu?"

Jihoon menunduk dalam-dalam. Tiba-tiba ia merasa begitu malu sudah menuduh yang tidak-tidak kepada Daniel. Malu sudah cemburu tidak jelas kepada pacarnya sendiri. Malu sudah berprasangka buruk kepada member lain yang tadinya ia kira sudah merebut perhatian Daniel darinya, padahal… Padahal pada kenyataannya, member-member yang lain adalah keluarganya sendiri.

Daniel tersenyum melihat Jihoon yang sudah terlihat sedikit lebih tenang dari sebelumnya. "Maaf kalau menurutmu aku bertindak terlalu jauh sampai membuatmu kesal dan cemburu…" Lirih Daniel sambil meraih tangan Jihoon, lalu mengecup punggung tangan itu dengan mesra. "Tapi percayalah, aku sama sekali tidak ada maksud untuk membuatmu cemburu, Jihoonie. Aku mencintaimu, sangat mencintaimu, aku tidak ingin membuatmu berpikir bahwa aku lebih memperhatikan orang lain daripada kau…"

"Uhm…" Jihoon bergumam pelan, kemudian membenamkan wajahnya di dada Daniel. Mencoba menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah karena tersipu. "Maafkan aku juga, Niel _hyung_ …"

" _It's okay_." Daniel mengusap bagian belakang kepala Jihoon dengan penuh sayang. "Aku senang kalau kau mau terbuka kepadaku. Itu artinya kau benar-benar mempercayaiku, kan?"

Jihoon menahan dirinya sendiri untuk tidak tersenyum akan kata-kata Daniel.

Tapi gagal.

Tiba-tiba Jihoon dapat merasakan tangan Daniel yang menegakkan dagunya, membuat tatapan mereka saling bertemu. Daniel mendekatkan wajahnya kepada wajah Jihoon. Secara spontan, Jihoon memejamkan kedua matanya dengan perlahan. Lalu sedetik kemudian, bibir mereka bertemu dalam sebuah ciuman yang hangat.

Jutaan kupu-kupu yang ada di perut Jihoon itu mengepakkan sayap-sayap mereka dengan sangat cepat, membuat sekujur tubuh Jihoon benar-benar lemas. Jihoon benar-benar pasrah saat ini. Masih sambil mencumbu bibirnya, Jihoon dapat merasakan Daniel menuntun kedua tangan Jihoon untuk memeluk lehernya sementara kedua tangan Daniel melingkar di pinggang ramping Jihoon. Daniel semakin liar mencumbu bibir Jihoon sembari mempersempit jarak di antara mereka. Ciuman mereka yang semula merupakan ciuman hangat yang manis berubah menjadi ciuman panas yang menggebu-gebu.

"Engh…" Jihoon mengerang tidak sadar. Paru-parunya merengek untuk meraup sejumlah oksigen. Jihoon mencoba mendorong Daniel untuk menyudahi ciuman panas mereka. Daniel mengalah. Ia melepaskan pagutan bibirnya dari bibir Jihoon. Jihoon sendiri masih memejamkan kedua matanya dengan nafas terengah.

Daniel kembali menarik Jihoon ke dalam pelukannya, kemudian mengusak puncak kepala Jihoon dengan gemas. "Aku sangat mencintaimu, Park Jihoon."

"Hm…" Jihoon tersenyum dalam pelukan Daniel. "Aku juga mencintaimu, Kang Daniel."

"Tidurlah." Suruh Daniel sambil menepuk-nepuk punggung Jihoon perlahan-lahan. "Aku akan menjagamu seharian penuh ini. Kau sedang tidak enak badan, kan?"

"Uhm..." Jihoon mengangguk pelan, kemudian menyamankan posisinya dalam pelukan Daniel. Oh, _God,_ Jihoon tidak pernah merasa senyaman ini sebelumnya. Menggunakan salah satu lengan Daniel sebagai bantalan kepalanya, menghirup aroma maskulin yang menguar dari tubuh Daniel, sementara tangan Daniel yang lain melingkar di pinggangnya—membuat Jihoon merasa begitu terlindungi dari apapun.

Tak butuh waktu lama, Jihoon pun terlelap dalam pelukan Daniel.

Sementara Daniel… Lelaki itu masih betah memandangi Jihoon yang sudah tertidur dalam pelukannya itu. _God,_ kalau saja Daniel bisa menghentikan waktu untuk saat ini, Daniel benar-benar ingin melakukannya sekarang sehingga ia bisa memandangi Jihoon untuk selama-lamanya. Memandang kedua mata indah Jihoon—bahkan saat kedua mata itu sedang terpejam, Daniel masih tersihir akan keindahannya. Bibir mungil Jihoon yang berwarna _pink_ —yang terasa begitu manis kapanpun dan di manapun Daniel mengecupnya. Kedua pipi gembil Jihoon yang sangat menggemaskan—Daniel paling suka melihat kedua pipi itu bersemu karenanya. Rambut cokelat Jihoon yang sangat lembut dan beraroma stroberi—Daniel suka sekali menyisipkan jari-jarinya di sana untuk sekedar mengusak atau menyisiri helaian rambut itu.

Masa bodoh dengan lengan kirinya yang mulai terasa kesemutan karena tertindih kepala Jihoon.

Daniel tidak akan mau menukar harta apapun yang paling berharga di dunia ini dengan kesempatannya untuk bisa bersama dengan lelaki mungil yang sangat ia cintai ini.

Daniel mendekatkan wajahnya dengan wajah Jihoon, lalu mengecup bibir Jihoon dengan pelan—sangat pelan, karena Daniel tidak ingin membangunkan kekasih mungilnya itu.

" _The universe must be mad at you, Hoonie, since you stole their galaxies and put 'em in your eyes."_ Gumam Daniel, kemudian ia ikut memejamkan matanya dan menyusul Jihoon menuju alam mimpi.

* * *

 _ **the end!**_

* * *

 _Oh my God, that was so cheesy. I can't even believe I DID write this cheesy thingy, ugh._

 _It's my very first NielWink fict (YASH PEB WE GOT IT U ALRD TOLD US IN THE BEGINNING), maybe that's why it was as cheesy as my very first KrisHo fict, damn lol._

 _Mind to review? :')_


End file.
